Facilities for providing assessment, feedback, and determining a source of substantive changes in business performance often require a high degree of sophistication by a business analyst and programmers to generate performance measurement and analysis that meet the need of individuals within diverse organizations. The bulk of the work required is rarely substantively transferrable to other use requirements and therefore presents an ongoing burden to organizations, and the like.